Carpe Diem
by Andromede
Summary: Fanfiction pourrie et très tordue sur James et Lily ( AU ), pouvant à la fois être considérée comme achevée, ou bien abandonnée, pour les perfectionnistes.
1. Introduction à Carpe Diem

CARPE DIEM

Introduction : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _Carpe Diem_ ? Pourquoi profiter de la vie ? Parce qu'une vie, on en a qu'une, et qu'il faut en apprécier pleinement chaque instant, chaque seconde. Il faut vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Vous avez peut être des petites vies bien tranquilles, bien rangées, bien calculées, mais qui peut tout de même basculer à tout moment. Retenez bien ceci : _Vous ne serez jamais au bout de vos peines._

L'univers que je créé ici est imaginaire. Il n'existe pas vraiment. Les personnages sont la propriété de Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling, et le décor est le produit de mon imagination et de la vie réelle, malheureusement…

Que les puristes me pardonnent, mais je me dois de mettre à cette fic un rating PG-13, étant donné le nombre d'allusion au sexe, à la drogue, etc… Ainsi que le langage qu'on ne pourrait décemment pas qualifier de correct.

****

Disclaimer : Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, les personnages appartiennent à Mrs Rowling. Si j'en ai inventé quelques un, ils n'ont pas d'importance majeure dans l'histoire. Ils sont juste là pour « agrémenter le décor » comme on dit, et puis parce que j'ai besoin de figurants. Il se peut également que j'emprunte quelques idées, personnages, chansons ou encore lieux à d'autres auteurs, dans ce cas je ne manquerait pas de le signaler.

****

Résumé : _Carpe Diem _se passe dans un univers alternatif ou la magie n'existe pas, ou règne la loi du plus fort. Un univers ou règne la pègre et la violence, un univers de sang et de combats. Dans cet univers, Ilithye Evans, dite « Lily », est une chasseuse de prime renommée et crainte. Elle va nous raconter ses périples, ses aventures, ses amis, car oui, l'amitié existe encore dans ce monde souillé et corrompu, et ses amours.

Voilà, c'était les notes de l'auteur, pas marrantes, mais nécessaires. En espérant que vous suivrez cette fiction avec autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire, je vous laisse cliquer sur le petit bouton « chapitre suivant », pour que vous jugiez par vous même.

Andromède.

****


	2. Prologue : Le prix du sang

****

CARPE DIEM

Prologue

__

Le prix du sang

L'homme brun porta la main à ses lèvres, prit la cigarette entre ses doigts et souffla un jet de fumée grise et malodorante dans l'air, et se tourna vers son acolyte, assis à sa droite autour de la petite table ronde.

-A toi de jouer, Renfield.

L'homme acquiesça et lorgna vers ses cartes.

-Deux paires.

-Pas mieux, grogna une femme blonde en blouson de cuir en face de lui.

Elle jeta son jeu sur la table dans un geste de mauvaise humeur. L'homme brun eu un sourire de vainqueur en écrasant son mégot de cigarette.

-Full, les enfants ! S'exclama t'il triomphalement.

-Putain, Black, t'as vraiment le cul bordé de nouilles, toi ! S'énerva t'elle en désignant celui qui venait apparemment de gagner la partie.

-C'est la chance de ma famille.

Il se leva et ramassa le tas de billets qui trônait au centre de la table. Il fourra le tout dans son sac à dos et s'apprêta à sortir du pub, lorsque soudain, un grand fracas suivit d'un épouvantable vacarme de verre brisé retentit à l'entrée. Tous les occupants de la salle de jeu se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, alors que le patron poussait un hurlement de rage.

Et il y avait de quoi. La vitrine avait volé en morceau, explosée par la violence du choc qui venait de se produire. Une tornade noire, vrombissante et fumante venait de passer à travers, et fonçait à présent dans la salle de jeu, slalomant entre les tables. Ils eurent tout de même le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une moto, montée par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et entièrement vêtue de noir, avant que celle ci ne s'arrête dans un superbe dérapage contrôlé à la table occupée par les trois joueurs de poker.

Avant qu'aucun n'ai eu le temps de réagir, la femme blonde gisait par terre, assommée par un formidable crochet du droit, envoyé dans le plexus solaire.

-Narcissa ! S'écria le deuxième homme.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se précipiter vers la fille rousse, elle lui avait déjà plaqué un revolver sous la gorge, et une seconde plus tard, avait appuyé sur la détente. Le cadavre sanguinolent gisait à présent là ou se trouvait les gains quelques minutes plus tôt.

Un prix de sang.

Ou plutôt…

__

Le prix du sang…

- Sa… Salope ! Hurla le dénommé Black en se précipitant vers celle qui venait de coucher ses amis par terre.

Mais elle pivota au moment ou il arrivait sur elle, et lui envoya son pied dans la figure. Il s'écroula, le nez en miettes.

-Toi, tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je te tue, Regulus Black ! Cracha t'elle en regardant l'homme gémir de douleur à ses pieds par dessus ses lunettes noires.

Elle revint tranquillement vers sa moto, et plongea la main dans sa poche. Elle en ressorti un briquet fané et un paquet de tabac.

-Regulus Black, Narcissa Malefoy et Augustus Rookwood… murmura t'elle en allumant sa cigarette et en contemplant les trois corps barrant la table.

Elle souffla la fumée, et se tourna vers le patron abasourdi, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

-1500, 2000 et 3500 livres… Lamentable ! A eux trois ils ne me rapportent même pas 10 000 livres…

-Qui… Qui êtes vous ? Balbutia le barman, terrifié.

Elle éclata alors de rire et enleva ses lunettes noires, dévoilant deux immenses yeux verts en forme d'amandes et un visage de porcelaine. Elle farfouilla dans la poche intérieure de son manteau de cuir et en ressorti une plaque d'argent, qu'elle jeta distraitement à l'homme.

__

Ilithye Iris Evans.

Matricule 0031.

Chasseuse de prime.

-Ah… Je comprends, à présent… murmura t'il en lui rendant sa plaque.

Elle la fourra dans sa poche et s'accouda au bar, terminant sa cigarette, et contemplant la salle de jeu dévasté et les trois corps, dont deux sans vie, et un autre pleurant de douleur.

-Et avec ça, mademoiselle Evans ?

-Un jus d'orange s'il vous plaît. Je ne bois jamais pendant le boulot.


	3. La tueuse aux yeux verts

CARPE DIEM

Chapitre 1

La tueuse aux yeux verts

Je tourne le robinet d'eau chaude et me glisse avec un frisson de plaisir sous le jet bienfaisant. La buée, la vapeur et l'eau ruisselant sur ma peau nue font du bien à mes muscles endoloris.

La journée à été dure, et elle n'est toujours pas finie. Des fois je me dit que je ne porte pas le prénom d'une déesse des accouchements pour rien (1)… Toujours à bosser pour mettre un loupiot au monde. Et bien moi, c'est tout le contraire. Je tue.

Tous les jours, je tue pour gagner ma croûte.

Je suis chasseuse de prime.

Et j'aime ça.

Moi, un monstre ? Oui, peut être. Mais au moins, j'ai fait quelque chose de ma vie, et je ne courbe pas l'échine devant les tyrans. Je m'appelle Ilithye Evans. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Lily.

Lily, la tueuse aux yeux verts.

Je sors de la douche et attrape une serviette avant de l'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je sécherais vite, le chauffage est à fond, malgré les restrictions imposées par la milice. La milice, en parlant d'elle tiens, elle ne vas pas tarder à me tomber sur le poil à cause de l'histoire de ce matin, au pub.

De toutes façons, je commence à avoir l'habitude des emmerdes. Après tout, c'est mon métier. Tiens, ça me fait penser que je ne suis pas allée dire bonjour à Albus, aujourd'hui. Le pauvre, il va s'ennuyer, tout seul au presbytère…

Je retire ma serviette et la balance sur le lit. A poil, je traverse mon appartement et m'allume ma énième clope de la journée. Je sais que le tabac, c'est pas très bon pour ce que je fais, mais ça m'empêche de toucher à des trucs plus dangereux, et surtout de garder le contrôle.

Parce qu'avec la vie que je mène, c'est un miracle si on me m'a pas encore enfermée dans une jolie chambre tapissée de mousse, entourée de gentils docteurs, et avec un cadeau-prime une belle chemise blanche mal taillée. Je me laisse tomber sur la canapé. Le cuir colle à ma peau nue et humide. Ca fait du bien.

Beaucoup de bien.

J'expire ma fumée et zappe la première chaîne sur la télé commande. Super, la gueule du présentateur du journal télévisé… Bon Dieu, qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ?

-… _Un braquage d'une ampleur sans précédant vient de secouer la périphérie de la capitale du Nord. Il semblerait que ce soit la banque centrale qui ai été visée, et si les criminels n'ont pas eu le temps de vider entièrement le capital, il semblerait qu'une bonne partie de la chambre forte soit à présent dans la nature._

Un braquage ? Bah, c'est pas nouveau, ça. Des braqueurs, je dois en avoir envoyé une bonne centaine sous les verrous et le quart au cimetière. Et non, je ne suis pas abominable. Juste légèrement opportuniste. Merde, je fais mon métier, moi. Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre et voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Je me lève et traverse la pièce pour aller farfouiller dans mon placard à fringues. Collants résilles ou pas collants résilles pour aller rendre visite à Albus ? Non, le look _bad girl_ n'est peut être pas la meilleure option quand on va rendre voir un prêtre, finalement.

Allez hop, pantalon et spencer de cuir noir, ça fera l'affaire. Et crotte de bique au Vatican.

Je me bagarre avec l'agrafe de mon soutif, lorsque la voix nasillarde du journaliste qui hante toujours mon poste de télé annonce quelque chose qui me fait lever la tête.

-_…Malgré l'absence de témoins oculaires, la police a su déterminer les coupables. En direct de la banque centrale du Nord, notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter, en compagnie du chef de la police Nationale, Alastor Maugrey._

Tiens, mon vieux copain Fol Œil ! Lui aussi ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu sa trombine. Mais contrairement à Albus, ça me fait plutôt chaud au cœur de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de ce vieux grincheux complètement réac', et qui n'a qu'une idée en tête : me pourrir la vie.

Je replonge la tête dans mon placard pour la ressortir aussitôt en entendant la voix de crécelle du chef de la police.

-_…Je peux l'affirmer, je suis sûr et certain que ce braquage est un coup du gang des Maraudeurs. Ils se sont tenus tranquilles pendant un moment, ces enfants de salauds, mais je vous garantis que la banque centrale, c'est eux. Ils sont revenus dans la région, et je compte bien les coincer, ces connards de braqueurs !_

Pétard de citrouille ! Alors comme ça ce sont ces cochons de Maraudeurs qui sont derrière tout ça ? Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse et éteint la télé d'un coup de pied. La visite chez le Père Albus n'est plus seulement une affaire amicale.

Elle est primordiale.

Putain de merde, les Maraudeurs…

Les Maraudeurs sont revenus ici !

Ca veut à la fois dire tout et rien. Ca veut dire les malheurs de la police, ça veut dire l'effervescence de Maugrey, ça veut dire que je vais encore passer mes journées sur les genoux, et mes nuits sur les bas-cotés.

Ca veut dire que les gosses du quartier, les petits mendiants, les petits orphelins, que la milice de l'Empire à rendus plus misérables que ce naze de Job, ça veut dire que ceux là vont avoir du pain.

Ca signifie que l'épée de Damoclès pendouille à nouveau au dessus de nos têtes à Albus, le prêtre, et à moi, la chasseuse de prime.

Mais surtout…

Ca signifie que James est revenu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mille et une pensées se mélangent dans ma tête alors que je file à toutes berzingue vers la banlieue de la capitale du Nord. Bordel, ils auraient pu prévenir. Je sais pas moi, les textos ça existe ! Et le téléphone aussi !

James, merde, tu m'as tellement manqu

Presque six mois que je suis sans nouvelles de toi. J'avais même peur que tu ne te sois fait tuer. Et Maugrey qui m'asticote tous les jours pour savoir si je n'ai pas une piste te concernant. Si il croit que je vais le rencarder sur mes filons, il peut toujours courir, ce cochon…

Maugrey ne peux pas me piffrer. D'ailleurs, je vous rassure, c'est réciproque. Il n'a jamais pu voir les chasseurs de prime. Nous lui cassons son boulot. Lui, il est flic. Son job, c'est de remplir son panier à salade de criminels en tout genre et de mettre tout ça sous clef, hop, finit, on en parle plus.

Et moi, mon job, c'est de gagner du fric en buttant les criminels. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, qu'ils disent. Peut être, mais en tout cas il fait une partie du mien.

J'appuie sur le bouton de l'autoradio en même temps que sur l'accélérateur. La musique vole, s'envole, à travers le carreau ouvert, pour aller se perdre dans la fraîcheur de la soirée, alors que je file sur l'autoroute.

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à James. AQ ce que je vais lui dire quand nous serons face à face, d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes. A ce qu'il va faire._  
  
How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Il me rends dingue, en plus, ce mec. Un braqueur et une chasseuse de prime. On serait mille fois plus tranquilles l'un sans l'autre. On serait mille fois plus à l'aise si on se détestait et si on se traquait mutuellement. _  
  
Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

Et pourtant on est ensemble. Ouais. Le casseur et la chasseuse. La proie et le prédateur. L'amant et la maîtresse. L'homme et la femme. James et moi._  
  
So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

Des fois je me dit que ce serait tellement plus facile de le larguer et de les balancer lui et sa bande à ce sadique de Fol Œil.  
_  
Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

Pourquoi je ne les balance pas, d'ailleurs ?

_  
  
These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no _

Réponse une : je ne peux pas saquer Maugrey, et ça lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir de coincer les Maraudeurs et de les envoyer dans les camps de torture de l'Empire._  
  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Réponse deux : j'aime James Potter, le chef officieux de ces braqueurs qu'on appelle les Maraudeurs._  
  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

Six mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Est ce qu'il va me reconnaître ? Je n'en suis même pas sûre. Si ça se trouve, il m'a remplacé par une autre, après tout. Aimer une fille qui peut à tout instant le balancer aux flics et qui par dessus tout est une chasseuse de prime, ce n'est pas une mince affaire, pour un braqueur._  
  
We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
  
Accidentally_

Ouais, amoureuse par accident. Pourquoi pas ? Disons plutôt un amour si dangereux qu'il peut à tout moment provoquer un accident. Un amour accidenté._  
  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally_

Je l'aime, bordel de merde, je l'aime à en crever, en plus, ce salaud. Et il le sait. Combien de fois est ce que je ne lui ai pas murmuré au creux des draps, après nos petits parties de jambe en l'air, que je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie ?  
_  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

Je risque ma peau tous les jours, en couvrant les Maraudeurs. Quand ils sont de passage dans le pays, ils se planquent parfois chez moi, mais le plus souvent, ce sont les caveaux de la petite église du Père Albus qui les accueillent. Ouais, les prêtres ne sont pas tous des saints, comme vous le voyez. _  
  
Love ...I'm in love _(2)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je freine et me gare silencieusement à quelques centaines de mètres du presbytère et éteint les phares. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils se rendent compte tout de suite que je suis déjà là. Première règle quand on est avec un mec du genre de James : ne pas lui montrer que vous êtes accro.

J'abaisse doucement le pare-soleil, histoire de dévoiler le petit miroir collé à son revers, et sort mon alliée de tous les instants : ma trousse à maquillage. Ben quoi ? Ca fait la moitié d'un an que je n'ai pas vu mon homme, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air d'une souillon quand il me prendra dans ses bras dans quelques instants.

Je me fait un raccord de rouge à lèvres et me fabrique des yeux de biche en deux ou trois coups d'eyeliner vert forêt. Une fois ces petits artifices typiquement féminins mis en place, je m'observe d'un œil critique dans la glace et me pose la pire des questions existentielles :

Est ce que j'ai mis assez de khôl ?

On me dit souvent que je suis jolie et bien foutue. Mais quand je sais que je vais embrasser Cornedrue dans quelques secondes, je me sens aussi moche que Maugrey. D'accord, j'ai de beaux yeux. De grands yeux verts brillants en forme d'amande que je tiens de ma mère.

Mais ce sont des yeux de tueuse.

Lily, la tueuse aux yeux verts.

Mes mains blanches, mes cheveux roux, mes jambes trop maigres, mes miches de rats et mes seins qui ressemblent à des noisettes, tout ça, se sont les attributs d'un corps de tueuse, d'une chasseuse de prime.

Une chasseuse de prime qui couche avec un braqueur.

Je secoue ma tignasse et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de sortir de la voiture et de la verrouiller. Oui, je couche avec un braqueur.

Mais j'aime le braqueur en question.

Et est ce qu'un chasseur de prime à vraiment le droit d'avoir une conscience professionnelle ?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Je frappe trois coups à la porte du Père Albus. Le judas s'ouvre et un œil bleu pétillant apparaît dans le trou. Une voix flutée et chantante murmure le début d'un mot de passe dans le silence de la nuit à présent noire et obscure.

-_In nomine Patris…_

Je le connais par cœur, celui là. C'est un vieux vert latin que les prêtres de la Renaissance murmuraient en enterrant leurs morts.

-_Et filii, et spiritus sancti. _Je murmure à mon tour.

Je devine qu'il sourit à travers le panneau de bois.

-_Amen._

La porte s'ouvre et je peux enfin pénétrer dans la demeure d'Albus. Nous sommes obligés d'utiliser des mots de passe pour nous reconnaître. Les rues de l'Empire sont dangereuse la nuit. Surtout avec la Milice qui rôde sans cesse. Sans compter les mouchards de Maugrey.

Et Dieu sait si une chasseuse de prime qui vient rendre visite à un prêtre à minuit passé est suspecte. Un peu tard pour confesser ses crimes de la journée, non ? La pièce est chaleureuse et accueillante, et malgré la chaleur de cette nuit d'été, un feu ronfle dans la cheminée.

Albus aime bien les feux de cheminées. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi. Le père Albus est très mystérieux, et il l'a toujours été.

-Tu arrives tard, Lily. Il t'attends.

-Problèmes techniques, mon Père. Allez vous en vous faire un make-up de dernière minute dans le noir ? Mon rouge à lèvre ne déborde pas ? Je lui demande avec une moue de gamine qui le fait craquer à chaque fois.

Il éclate de rire et me désigne la porte du fond.

-Tu sais, je crois que pour lui, que tu te montres en bottes _gucci _ou avec un sac poubelle sur le dos, tu seras toujours sa chasseuse aux yeux verts, qu'il aime plus que la vie elle même. Maintenant, file vite le retrouver. Son lit est froid depuis le temps qu'il n'y a pas dormi, je crois que la seule personne qui puisse le réchauffer un peu, c'est toi.

Je souris avec reconnaissance à mon vieil ami ecclésiastique.

-Merci, mon Père.

-Que la paix du Christ soit avec toi, mon enfant, et que la foi te guide sur les chemins de la vie.

Je hoche la tête et pousse la porte. Un autre feu brûle dans cette pièce aussi. Un feu qui me prends à la poitrine dès que j'aperçois trois des quatre silhouettes à présent familières. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Les Maraudeurs.

Mes Maraudeurs ( Ouais, je suis possessive. )

-Bonjour, Lily. Murmurent Sirius et Remus.

-Salut, les gars.

Mers yeux ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de fouiller la pièce à la recherche du dernier membre du quatuor. Pétard, c'est qu'il me fait attendre, ce con ! Alors qu'il sait que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me jeter sur lui et de lui ramoner le palais avec la langue !

-James n'est pas là ?

Grrrr, c'est sortit tout seul !

-C'est moi que vous cherchez, mademoiselle Evans ?

Je me retourne tellement vite que mon cou craque. Il est là. James est là. Mon James, mon braqueur, mon Maraudeur. Toujours aussi beau, avec son mètre quatre vingt, sa silhouette sportive et élancée, et ses éternels cheveux noirs en bataille.

Il est à moi.

Rien qu'a moi.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Putain, tous mes brillants plans d'assauts s'envolent dès lors que mes yeux se sont posés sur les siens. Ca ne devrait pas être permis d'aimer autant.

-Dis Sirius, tu crois qu'elle a une crampe, pour être paralysée comme ça ? Demande Remus.

-Orgasme foudroyant, si tu veux mon avis. Putain James, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, l'after-shave !

Et vas-y que je te me paye la fiole de la rouquine qui savoure la première fois ou elle voit son mec depuis Mathusalem.

Merde, ils sont vraiment pas romantiques pour deux ronds, eux. Je me mords les lèvres et bondit vers James qui vient de m'ouvrir ses bras. Les larmes coulent toutes seules alors que je lui roule le patin du siècle, tout en lui bourrant le torse de coups de poings.

Même plus besoin de mots. Tout ce que je veux c'est lui. Lui, c'est tout. Je manque d'éclater de rire quand il glisse une main sous mes genoux et l'autre derrière mon dos et qu'il me soulève comme si j'était un paquet de plumes.

-Toujours aussi légère, ma petite chasseuse.

-Tu plaisantes, avec toutes les merdes industrielles et surgelées qui me servent de régime alimentaire, j'ai pris au moins dix kilos.

-Lily, tu pèses moins lourd qu'un moineau anorexique !

Et il m'emmène en riant vers la petite chambre que nous occupons d'habitude, sous les rires moqueurs de Sirius, Remus et Peter. Mais qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, ces cons. D'ailleurs, le monde entier peux aller se foutre. J'ai retrouvé mon braqueur, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il me dépose délicatement sur le lit, comme si j'était une poupée en porcelaine qu'il aurait eu peur de casser, et va refermer la porte.

-Le dernier avec un vêtement sur le dos fait la vaisselle demain matin !

Les fringues volent dans tous les sens, et cinq secondes et trois millièmes plus tard, nous sommes bien à l'abri sous les draps, prenant et profitant pleinement de l'autre, assouvissant nos désirs refoulés et nos passions contenues. Albus avait raison. Je lui ai réchauffé son lit. Et de quelle manière !

Après quelques heures d'exercices éreintants, mais au combien agréables, je fais une petite pause, enroulant mes jambes autour du torse de James, et me laissant aller contre sa poitrine chaude et couverte de sueur.

-Putain, Lily, tu m'as tellement manqué… Murmure t'il, le nez enfoui dans ma tignasse et les mains faisant des légers va-et-vient le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Je ferme les yeux, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de sa peau, si particulière. Six mois qu'il était parti. Six mois que je n'avais pas fait l'amour. Six mis que je tentais de me rappeler cette odeur, chaque soir, le nez dans mon oreiller.

-A ce que m'a dit Albus, tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, pendant que j'était parti…

-Je suis une chasseuse de prime, James.

-Oui…et moi un braqueur de banque.

-Pas seulement. Merde, c'est vous qui nourrissez les gosses de la capitale de Nord.

-Ca ne nous empêche pas d'être des Hors-la-loi.

-Ouais, comme Robin des bois.

Rien qu'a imaginer Maugrey en Shérif de Nottingham je me fends la gueule toute seule, la tête toujours appuyée sur le torse de mon homme.

-Et comme Marianne, toi, tu trahis ton roi et ton pays en couchant avec moi.

-Je t'aime James.

-Je t'aime aussi, Lily.

Après quelques instants de silence, je murmure :

-Ton job est plus honorable que le mien.

Un nouveau silence.

-Tu braques les riches pour donner à bouffer aux pauvres… et aussi un peu pour toi, avoue le.

-….

-Tandis que moi, je suis une tueuse. Je tue pour le fric. Lily, la tueuse aux yeux verts, ne l'oublie pas.

-…

-James, merde, dis quelque chose !

-Tu n'es pas une tueuse aux yeux verts, Lily.

Il soupire, et, au cœur de la nuit, dans une chambre humide, dans des draps fanés, James Potter me fait la plus belle des déclaration d'amour !

-Non, tu es MA tueuse aux yeux verts.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1) : Ilithye est la fille d'Héra dans la mythologie grecque, et c'est également la déesse des accouchements et de la maternité.

(2) : _Accidentaly in love, _la chanson du début dans le film **Shrek 2.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors, pour commencer, je tenais à vous remercier tous d'avoir lu le prologue de cet fic, un peu minable, je l'avoue, le seul moment marrant, c'était le coup du jus d'orange à la fin, lol.

Réponses aux reviews :

Alinemcb54 : Merci, moi aussi je t'adore lol.

Cassy-15 : Lol, Cassy, ça me fait bizarre. Merci, c'est la première fois que Willy a une idée tordue de ce genre, mais je dois avouer que je me marre bien en écrivant cette fic.

M4r13 : Oui, spectaculaire, je trouve aussi, lol. La suite, ben pour tout de suite ( ouais, le jeu de mots pourri, mdr ).

Caliméra : J'ai fait un bond de deux mètres en voyant ta review, wééé, moi être trop contente, tu me lis toujours, lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce premier chapitre t'as plu, parce qu'il est vachement long ( pour mes pauvres petits doigts, 10 pages sur Works, c'est trèèèèèèèèès long lol ). Et c'est pas grave pour les autres fics, mdr.

MoonLight : Merci, oui, oui, j'écris, je ne fais que ça, lol.

Fofolleuh : J'espère que ce chapitre aura fait remonter cette fic, dans ton estime, lol. Avec tous les vœux de Thor, a tout de suite sur msn, ma jumelle adorée !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Au fait, si le premier est venu si vite, c'est parce qu'il était déjà écrit avant que je ne poste cette fic, donc, ne vous attendez pas à des miracles concernant le suivant, il mettras sans doute BEAUCOUP plus de temps, à venir, lol.

Bisous à tous

Andromède.


	4. Deux hommes

Je sais, il a mis du temps à venir celui là, mais écoutez, j'ai une putain de merde de vie à vivre ( croyez moi je m'en passerait bien ), alors je fais ce que je peux. Je l'ai lu et relu, fais lire à Gaby, mais quelque chose m'ennuie dans ce chapitre : je le trouve moins bien que le précédent. J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même, et que vous reviewerez pour me le dire, parce qu'en ce moment, j'en ai vraiment besoin...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ( et uniquement les personnages ! ) sont à **JKRowling**. Le concept de la guerre nucléaire et magnétique appartient à Monsieur **Hayao Miyazaki **et à son magnifique manga_ "Conan le fils du futur" _devant lequel je m'incline au passage. Le reste ( histoire, chanson et compagnie ), sont à moi et à moi seule.

**Dédicace :** Je dédie ce chapitre à mon petit frère, qui est l'auteur de la recette des Spaghettis froids aux abricots au sirop, ainsi qu'a mes grandes copines du net **Gaby**, **Fofolleuh**,** Liz **et **Cally**. I love you les copz !!

**CARPE DIEM**

**Chapitre 2**

_**Deux hommes**_

Cette nuit là, j'ai fait ce que je rêvais de faire depuis six mois : j'ai dormi dans le même lit que James. Et quand je me réveille, le lendemain matin, il dort encore, les bras enroulés autour de ma taille et le nez enfoui au creux de mon cou.

Je m'écarte silencieusement et doucement de lui et de son étreinte protectrice pour ne pas le réveiller. Il est déjà tard et je n'ai pas le temps de rester.

Alors que je traverse la pièce en tenue d'Ève, je me retourne pour observer encore une fois James dormir. Putain, ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau. Les draps sont rejetés en arrière, dévoilant son dos à la peau mate et bronzée. Il porte sur l'omoplate droite un tatouage en forme de cerf à la ramure magnifique.

Je me suis toujours posé des question sur le pourquoi du comment de ce fichu tatouage, il n'a jamais voulu me répondre. Sans doute parce qu'il ne le savait pas lui même...

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une journée de boulot qui m'attends, moi ! Allez hop, à la douche. Deux minutes plus tard, je ressort de là dégoulinante, et me précipite sur ma montre.

Merde, merde, merde, Maugrey m'attends et je suis en retard ! Putain de rendez vous hebdomadaire ! Je me remet du rouge à lèvres grossièrement et embrasse l'oreiller sur lequel j'ai dormi, histoire que James sache que je pense à lui.

Bon, allez, je me sens d'humeur rebelle aujourd'hui, pour changer d'ailleurs, je décide d'embêter un peu Maugrey. Parce que ce vieux con, c'est quand même un pervers, je vais vous le dire. Combien de fois est ce que je n'ai pas du lui faire remarquer qu'avec un syndrome des mains baladeuses aigu comme le sien, j'allais finir par le faire enfermer dans sa propre prison !

Vlan. Mini-jupe, bottes de daim noires jusqu'aux cuisses et top noir également. Plus mon sacro-saint manteau noir qui traîne par terre. Zioum zioum. Je passe dans la cuisine histoire d'avaler quelque chose, et j'y trouve Remus et Albus en grande conversation.

-Bonjour Lily. Bien dormi ? Demanda Remus avec un sourire en coin.

-Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

-Pas mal, a part Sirius qui fantasmait sur ta moto dans son sommeil...

J'ai un sourire indulgent et j'attrape une pomme dans la corbeille avant de filer dehors.

-Vous m'excuserez, j'ai rendez vous avec le shérif de Nottingham à neuf heures tapantes et je suis déjà en retard.

Je déverrouille ma bagnole et cinq secondes trois quarts plus tard, je fonce sur l'autoroute, mais en sens inverse cette fois. Ca me fait penser à la tronche qu'ils ont du tirer quand j'ai parlé du « Shérif de Nottingham »...

C'est en me marrant que je slalom à toute vitesse entre les voitures de la capitale. Si seulement j'avais eu ma moto... Je me gare devant le quartier général de la police, dont l'enseigne au néon clignote encore malgré que le soleil sois levé depuis perpèt'. Je grommelle quelques jurons et pousse la porte tournante.

Si vous croyez que ça m'amuse ce rountudju de rendez vous ! Mais bon, je suis bien obligée. Maugrey bosse pour l'Empire, contrairement à moi ( moi, je bosse pour moi, na ! ), et il se doit donc de « surveiller » les indépendants comme moi qui lui chourent ses clients. Toutes les semaines, je dois lui faire mon rapport. Bah tiens ! A peine si il écoute la moitié de ce que je dis ! L'es trop occupé à lorgner sur ma jupe ce pervers !

-Excusez moi, mademoiselle ? Votre matricule s'il vous plaît...

Oh tiens, une petite nouvelle au poste de secrétaire de Fol Œil. Quoi, déjà ? L'autre ne baisait pas assez bien pour lui ? Ou alors se faire tripoter par un vieux par dessus la photocopieuse ne lui plaisait pas comme job à temps complet ?

Je sors ma plaque et lui dit d'une voix à faire geler le Sahara :

-Matricule 0031. Ton patron veut me voir, cocotte.

Et pis pour rajouter mon petit effet, je lui balance ma plaque de chasseuse de prime sur ses papiers bien-rangés-bien-classés.

Elle tressaille et ses lèvres palissent. Pour un peu, je jurerais qu'elle va se mettre à chialer. Hé, calme ! J'ai l'air chienne comme ça, mais je suis pas méchante ! Enfin, presque pas...

Elle m'introduit en tremblant dans le bureau de son patron. Oh, mais c'est qu'il a changé la déco monsieur Maugrey. Et vous savez quoi ? Y'a plus de photocopieuse, niark niark !

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ses murs sont tapissés d'affiches de récompense et de recherche de différents criminels. L'Empire a vraiment du y mettre le prix fort pour rallier Maugrey et ses sous-fifres à sa cause. Parce que si il y a une qualité qu'il faut reconnaître à ce connard, c'est qu'il ne se laisse pas corrompre facilement.

Je retiens une grimace en découvrant derrière sa lampe vénitienne une affiche qui propose quelques millions de livres pour la capture ou même la mort des Maraudeurs. C'est pas pour rien que je les adore. Ces cochons sont considérés comme les plus grands ennemis de l'Empire. On raconte que lorsqu'il aura leurs têtes, Voldemort jouera aux quilles avec...

En attendant, je constate que c'est Maugrey qui jour aux fléchettes dessus, y'en a une belle plantée sur le nez de Peter...

-Du nouveau, Evans ?

Et « bonjour », ça te tuerais ?

Sans un mot, je vais décrocher les portraits de Narcissa Malefoy, Regulus Black et Augustus Rookwood et les jette sur son bureau, tout en m'allumant une clope.

-Trois d'un coup ? Vous êtes toujours aussi efficace, Evans. L'Empire va finir par vous avoir à la bonne.

-J'en ai rien à branler, de l'Empire, Maugrey ! C'est le fric qui m'intéresse, et rien d'autre !

-Le fric ? Vraiment ? A ce qu'il paraît, votre fric, vous le dépensez plus pour les mouflets de McGonagall que pour vous !

Eh merde, comment il sait ça, d'abord ? Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, en essayant de garder un visage impassible, mais apparemment, c'est loupé. Il a déjà deviné. Ou plutôt, on l'a rencardé. Oui, ça doit être ça... Putain, je suis vraiment vernie moi ! En plus d'être raide dingue du mec le plus inconscient et le plus recherché de la planète, je viens de me faire percer à jour par mon plus grand ennemi.

Ouais, les briques que je gagne, c'est pas pour moi. Je vous l'avez pas dit ? C'est que, voyez vous, j'ai une certaine habitude du mensonge. OK, j'aime l'argent. Mais OK aussi, les orphelins en ont encore plus besoin que moi.

Si il y a une chose dans ce bas-monde qui me donne envie de pleurer, c'est de voir un enfant sans parents. On est en guerre, ici ! Ce monde pourri ou nous vivons tous est un monde ravagé par la guerre nucléaire du siècle dernier.

Nos parents, nos grands parents, se sont entretués il y a quelques dizaines d'années, à coup de bombes et d'armes magnétiques, encore plus terrifiantes que les bombes atomiques. La Terre ne s'en est pas remise. Ou du moins l'environnement. Quelques îles plus ou moins grandes ont subsisté. Les Survivants ( les enfants que nous étions à l'époque ), n'avaient plus aucun moyen de se relever. Mais un homme est arrivé. Il s'appelait Jedusor. Mais ce mégalomane préfère se faire appeler "Voldemort". Lui et ses sbires ont tout reconstruit. Tout.

Mais le prix à payer à été beaucoup moins réjouissant.

Ils sont devenus les dirigeants de la planète. Les plaies de la guerre avaient à peine eu le temps de cicatriser, que déjà, elle se rouvraient. La misère est monnaie courante dans les capitales du Nord, Sud, Est et Ouest. Tout ça à cause de Voldemort et de sa mafia.

Cette racaille se fait appeler "l'Empire".

L'Empire...

Ouaip. Mais les Résistants les appellent « les Mangemorts », parce que ces barbares se nourrissent de nos cadavres ! Au sens figuré, attention ! Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que si vous me trouvez plus cruels qu'eux dans l'univers, je mange mon flingue.

Résistants ? Ben quoi ? Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'on va se laisser faire ! Je dis « on », parce que oui, j'avoue, j'en fait partie.

Ilithye Evans, chasseuse de prime.

Lily, tueuse aux yeux verts.

Lily Potter, membre du réseau clandestin des lions, attaché à la Résistance contre l'Empire.

Pourquoi Potter ? J'allais quand même pas donner mon vrai nom, non plus ! Et puis, même si je sais qu'il ne se réalisera jamais, c'est tout de même un beau rêve de croire qu'un jour, James me donnera son nom...

Tiens, ça me fait penser que Maugrey a du profiter de mon petit cheminement mental pour se rincer l'œil un petit coup...

Je boutonne mon manteau et écrase ma clope dans son cendrier. Ca lui fera les pieds.

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je crois.

Et je me tourne vers la porte. Au moment ou je vais poser ma main sur la porte, un murmure de Maugrey arrête mon geste.

-Au fait, vous remercierez Rogue pour moi, la prochaine fois que vous le verrez...

Rogue ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre là dedans, ce connard graisseux ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je dit d'une voix que j'essaie de rendre la plus assurée possible.

Pour toute réponse, une fléchette vient se planter sur la porte à laquelle je fait toujours face, avec piqué sur sa pointe, une photo de moi en train de discuter avec Minerva McGonagall. Et elle porte la griffe de Severus Rogue.

Putain de connard de merde de bâtard galeux ! Servilus, que la peste bubonique, la gale, le choléra et la rage soit sur toi et ta famille jusqu'à la dixième génération ! Ah, il m'a vendue, cet enfoiré de mes deux !

-C'est peut être le fric qui vous intéresse, vous les chasseurs de prime, Dit Maugrey d'un ton tranquille, mais pour ce qui est de l'honneur vous repasserez...

-Rogue n'est pas un chasseur de prime... Ou du moins, il ne l'es plus.

-Ah bon, et qu'est ce qu'il est alors ?

-Si je vous le dit, vous brûlez la photo ?

Un silence...

-Vous m'emmerdez, Evans !

-Vous aussi, Maugrey, vous aussi...

Et je sort en claquant la porte.

**XoXoXoX**

-_Severus, Severus...._

_Je vais te faire la peau_

_Severus, Severus_

_T'écrabouiller à coup de marteau_

_Severus, Severus..._

_Tu m'a balancée à Maugrey_

_Severus, Severus_

_Ta dernière heure a sonné..._

Je chantonne sous la douche ma petite balade improvisée, tout en ruminant ma vengeance. Ah, soyez sûrs que celle là, je ne vais pas l'oublier de sitôt !

Vendue.

Balancée à ce vicelard de chef de la police.

_Trahie._

Trahie par Rogue, un chasseur de prime, comme moi... C'est ça que je n'ai pas dit à Maugrey. Rogue est un traître. Un traître aux Mangemorts. Et ouaip. On est loin d'être des enfants de cœur dans le métiers. Et si moi je fais partie du réseau de Résistance des Lions ( tout comme les Maraudeurs d'ailleurs ), Severus fait partie de celui des Serpents ( Il y a quatre réseaux : Serpents, Lions, Aigles et Blaireaux ). Il a été Mangemort, ce fils de hem...

Mais il a retourné sa veste. Et résultat : tout le monde croit qu'il bosse pour l'Empire, qu'il bute des criminels pour eux, mais nan. Il fait comme moi. Il bosse pour lui. Et là, c'est VRAIMENT pour lui !

Mais un traître reste un traître !

Bâtard, va !

Je sors de la douche et se sèche vite fait. J'ai une furieuse envie de pleurer. Mais je ravale mes larmes et me force à sourire. Les visites à Minerva sont comptées, désormais...

Qu'est ce que j'aimerai que James soit là, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'écoute pleurer, et qu'il me console. J'aimerai qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. Qu'il soit avec moi, tout simplement.

Mais non.

Cet imbécile est un braqueur.

Et moi, trois fois plus imbécile, je suis une chasseuse de prime. Une chasseuse de prime qui est sur la corde raide et dans la ligne de mire de l'Empire.

Et comble de notre imbécillité respective, nous nous aimons.

Ce n'est pas nous qui ne marchons pas droit, c'est le monde qui va de travers...

J'allume une énième clope et enfile les premières choses qui me tombent sous la main : un caleçon délavé qui a du appartenir à James et un imense T-shirt blanc avec pour seul ornement l'insciption "Two men". Deux hommes.

Deux hommes qui me font chier : Maugrey et Rogue.

Et pour deux emmerdeurs, un homme qui me réconforte : James.

Ca y est, je chiale. Putain, j'en ai tellement marre, si vous saviez ! Marre de me cacher ! Marre de fuir ! Marre d'être obligée de me laisser marcher sur les pieds parce que je suis sûre de tomber si je résiste.

J'écrase ma cigarette à moitié fumée dans le cendrier et décide d'aller noyer mon cafard dans le frigo. Allez, hop ! Un Coca Light et un reste de pâtes. Et merde au régime, ce soir, c'est boustifaille à volonté !

J'avale cuillère de spaghetti froids sur cuillère de spaghettis froid, tout en songeant avec amertume à cette vie que je n'aurais jamais : une vie ou je pourrai manger autant que je voudrais pour noyer mon chagrin, sans prendre un gramme.

On sonne, et le carillon retentit jusqu'ici. Je reste à ma place et avale une gorgée de coca. Si vous croyiez que je vais aller me présenter à la porte à un illustre inconnu en caleçon d'homme, les yeux rougis par les larmes et le menton dégoulinant de sauce de spaghettis, vous pouvez toujours rêver !

-Lily, ouvre, faut que je te parle !

Oh non, je vais me flinguer ! Ou plutôt, je vais flinguer celui qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte !

_Deux hommes_

-Lily, bordel, bouge tes fesses, on gèle sur ton palier !

_Deux emmerdeurs_

-EVANS ! Je sais que t'es chez toi !

_Maugrey et...._

-Viens ouvrir, merde, c'est Severus ! Faut qu'on parle, Lily !

**XoXoXoX**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lisandra : **Merci beaucoup pour ce petit coup de pub, ma grande ! J'espère que ça se passe bien pour toi, au lycée, pas comme moi, lol. Grosses bises du Nord.

**Caraibos : **C'est vrai qu'elle est différente d'une belle amitié, mais que veux tu, ma mentalité et mon mode de vie ( et surtout ma vie en elle même ), ont passablement changé depuis la fin de cette fic, et donc il est normal que le style change un peu, non ? Pour le flash-back, je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas besoin, vu que vous avez une une bonne partie de l'explication sur le Pourquoi du comment de ce nouvel univers dans ce chapitre. En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours, et un grand merci pour tes compliments !

**Belval : **Oh, mon Fillot démoniaque qui se connecte même plus sur MSN, vilain, tu manques à ta vieille mémé, lol ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu continueras à lire !

**Fofolleuh : **On va finir par te marrier à Bryan Adams toi, lol. Allez, merci et grosses bises ma jumelle que j'aime !

**Cassy 15 : **Merci beaucoup

**Charlita : **Merci pour ces compliments, à bientôt

**Kaen Almariel **: C'est sûr que ça change de l'image qu'on a dit Lily d'habitude, lol. Et pis pour Cassy, c'est pas grave, tant mieux si tu a inventé ton propre personnage, tu me fileras l'adresse, j'irais lire ta fic quand tu la publieras ;)

**MoonLight **: J'espère que la suite t'as plu

**Lady Lyanna : **Tes prédictions étaient justes, je poste très très tard à cause des cours, lol. Et pis c'est pas grave si ça à l'air con, c'est l'intention qui compte, lol. Toi aussi tu veux un flash back ? T'es la troisième, va falloir sérieusement que j'y songe. Mais t'en fais pas, Willy cogite

**Cally : **Eh voui, Albichou est un prêtre ! Mais attention, il a rien à voir avec Frollo ! Toi et tes parallèles, mdr. Et pis tu m'a rien dit sur celui entre Golden eye et Dudu ! Vilaine, missante ! Lol, et si, désolée de te le dire, mais tu AS l'esprit tordu ! Comme moua. Et arrête avec tes bravos, tu va me faire rougir, lol !

**Inalis : **Ouaip, une utilisation pour ce cher Renfield. mais t'inquiète, y'en aura une autre ;). Et pour le copyright, on verra, na ! Mdr, j'espère que tu vas bien et j'te fais des gros bizoux du pays cafardeux !

**Kira-303 : **T'as raison, Lily est à la fois dure et fragile, comme elle le montre plus dans ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début.

**Alieonor : **Wahou, merci beaucoup !!!!

**Lilouthephoenix : **Ca t'as plu ?

**Cérulane : **Héhé, je suis machiavélique. Sans charres, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! happy

**Faby.fan : **Remix by Andro, c'est à dire un délire bien pourri, lol. Moi aussi j'adore le couple de James et Lily, et si tu savais le nombre de délire que j'ai imaginé avec eux et qui ne sont pas publiés, tu grimperais aux rideaux ou tu te suiciderais, au choix, lol. Je déconne, mais merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir.

**Alinemcb54 : **Oui, j'ai saisi le concept, tu peux arrêter la fonction "repeat", xpdr. Ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu, lol ?

**Eiram : **Oh, ma revieweuse adorée qui va vraiment finir par me faire rougir. Comment ça va, la grande ? Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu le mail que je t'avais envoyé, mais vu ton manque de réponse, je suppose que non... C'est toi Lily ? Oh chouette, avec Cally, ça m'en fais deux pour moi toute seule ! coté-jamesie-qui-parle : Chuis amoureux euh !. Allez, enlève ta tête du frigo et dis moi ce que tu as pensé de cette suite, ma soeur !

A la relecture, les gens ! Et n'oubliez pas ma petite review

Andromède


	5. Ne jamais attendre

Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, c'est vrai que j'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps à le poster, celui là. Mais j'avais de l'inspiration pour les autres fics, pour les autres écrits en général, d'ailleurs, et bon, j'avoue, _Carpe Diem _est un peu passé à la trappe dans la liste de mes priorités. Mais ce matin, j'ai eu un flash, et j'ai décidé sur un coup de tête de continuer le chapitre 3, qui était déjà bien entammé ( quand vous lirez, vous saurez que le début est écrit depuis presque deux mois, et que le reste date de ce matin, lol ).

Donc, après tout ce temps, voici enfin le 3e chapitre de_ Carpe Diem _!

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'hab', rien est à moi, tout est à JKR, à Miyazaki, et aux différents univers auquels je me réfère et je m'inspire, et la célébrissime chanson, c'est bien entendu _Vois sur ton chemin_, des Choristes ( très beau film, au passage )

**Dédicace :** A **Gabrielle TLM** et **Black Dog**, pour tout ce qu'elle font pour moi, ainsi qu'a** Koraly**, la personne qui m'a motivé à écrire ce chapitre et la fic en général.

* * *

**CARPE DIEM**

**Chapitre 3**

_**Ne jamais attendre**_

Je fais quoi ? Je lui pose des question avant ou après l'avoir défenestré ? Avant ou après l'avoir encastré dans le mur ?

Paix à ton âme, Severus, bâtard graisseux...

Je me lève comme une furie et vais ouvrir la porte en grand ( d'ailleurs, il doit déjà s'être pêté le poing à force de taper dessus comme un malade depuis tout à l'heure ). J'ai envie de lui balancer tout mon repertoire d'insulte à la figure, de l'assomer sur place, de le faire griller au barbecue, de lui arracher les orteils un à un avec une tenaille, de l'attrapper par sa tignasse grasse et de l'envoyer sur orbite en le faisant tourner au dessus de ma tête, j'ai envie de...

-Pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que...

J'ai ouvert la porte, et il a aussitôt interrompu son monologue en voyant ma tête. A côté de moi et de ma tronche actuelle, Godzilla est un bisounours ! Il recule déjà le Sevie. Il recule et son visage se décompose petit à petit. Ses genoux tremblent. Il recule contre le mur de l'appartement d'en face. Il a l'air tout chose, le pauvre chou. Et croyez moi, il y a de quoi. Il n'est pas encore née celui qui restera de glace devant la furie de Lily, la tueuse aux yeux verts.

-Lily...

-Y'a que mes amis qui m'appellent Lily, Rogue ! Je crache en faisant un pas vers lui.

En temps normal, je n'aurais pas été très impressionante... Jeune femme frèle et pas très grande, en caleçon et vieux tee shirt d'homme, les cheveux broussailleux et pas coiffé depuis Mathuz', les yeux gonflées par un trop plein de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes et les traits déformés par la rage...

-Lily, laisse moi t'expliquer... bredouille t'il alors que mes poings se crispent machinalement.

-M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu m'as trahie ? Que tu nous a vendue moi et Minerva à ce fouille-merde de Maugrey ? Que t'es qu'un putain de faux jeton ?

Je gueule. Je gueule à présent à quelques centimètres de son nez crochu. Et lui, trouillard de mes deux, il se recroqueville sur lui même, prêt à pleurer.

-Lily, arrête, je...

BAF !

J'ai pas cherché plus loin.

Une main sur la joue, l'autre sur son poignet, les yeux vides et froid comme l'entrée d'un tunnel, Severus Iago Rogue me fixe sans rien dire. Y'a même intérêt à ce qu'il ne dise rien sinon je lui en colle une autre ! L'air méprisant, je lui tourne le dos et retourne chez moi. Au moment ou j'allais claquer la porte de toute la force de mon bras, elle se bloque.

-Le coup du pied dans la porte, pas très original, Sevie... Maintenant vire de là avant que je ne te le broie, ton panard...

-Faut qu'on parle, Evans.

-Tiens, c'est plus "Lily" ? C'est parce que je t'ai collé un ramponneau ça ? Ben tant mieux alors ! Maintenant, rogue, tu vas me faire plaisir, tu vas tirer tes miches d'ici, parce que sinon, même un microscope électronique ne sera pas assez puissant pour retrouver tes morceaux !

Je suis sur le point de me retourner pour lui balancer un dernier regard meurtrier, mais je me retrouve projetée par terre et, sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je suis plaquée au sol, le nez sur le tapis, un genou aux creux des omoplates et une main calleuse qui m'écorche la nuque.

-Ta gueule, Evans ! Tu m'entends ? Ta gueule ! Qu'est ce que tu en sais, de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai balancée ? Rien ! Rien du tout...

Je veux parler, protester, insulter, mais il appuie sur ma gorge trop fort, je n'arrive plus à remuer la machoire. Le gout du sang m'emplit la bouche : je me suis mordue la langue. Et ce connard est en train de m'étrangler...

-Les lions sont peut être de valeureux Trompe-la-mort prêt à se faire arracher les couilles plutôt que de lâcher une bribe d'information, je le sais, ça ! Je n'en suis pas un, malheuresement ! Moi je suis un serpent. Un serpent qui se faufile et qui rampe, un serpent qui a l'instinct de conservation ! Un serpent qui est prêt à jouer double jeu et à passer outre son honneur afin de servir sa cause !

Un silence. Un silence qui dure. C'est beau ce qu'il vient de dire. Très beau, même. Mais même avec ça, j'arrive pas à lui pardonner. A cause de sa trahison, c'est toute la Résistance qui est sur la corde raide, maintenant. Un nouveau faux pas, et crac patapouf, on s'écroule. Faut que je parle à Minerva. Faut que je parle à Minerva. Faut que je parle à Minerva. Mais bordel, qu'il me lâche pour ça, ce con ! Qu'il me lâche...

Je n'entends même plus ce qu'il me dit. Il parle, bien sûr. Severus est quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup. Mais mes oreilles ne captent plus sa station. Et pour cause, il pèse son poids, sur mon cou et mon dos. T'es bien gentil, Sevie, mais là, tu vois, t'es en train de me tuer à petit feu...

J'essaie de respirer plus fort, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il doit me lâcher, mais peine perdue. Ma gorge est plaquée au sol, totalement coupée d'oxygène.

Lâche moi, Rogue...

-Tu m'écoutes, Lily ?

Lâche moi...

Mes bras remuent un peu, mais pas beaucoup. J'essaie de donner des coups de pied, mais il est assis sur mes fesses. Lâche moi, s'il te plaît, lâche moi...

Soudain c'est le choc.

Soudain c'est la vie.

L'air afflue de nouveau dans mes poumons et ma gorge est libérée, au détriment de mes oreilles cependant.

J'entends un grand choc du côté du canapé et un bruit de verre brisé, suivi d'un cri de rage et d'un hurlement féroce :

-QUEL EST LE FILS DE MACAQUE QUI A OSE ME FAIRE CA ? (1)

-Lily, ça va ?

Je passe une main tremblante sur ma gorge, encore sonnée.

-Ca va, Franck, ça va...

Je lève la tête et souris à Franck et Alice. Mes vieux poteaux de collège. Et pour aujour'dhui, mes sauveurs. Je me lève péniblement et inspire une grande goulée d'air. Ouais, mes sauveurs.

-Salut, Rogue ! Dis Franck avec un faux entrain, teinté d'ironie.

-'Jour, Londubat...

-Dis moi, t'as rien de mieux à faire que d'étrangler les jolies filles chez elles, avec la porte de palier ouverte à tout va ? _Scream_, c'est démodé mon vieux, va falloir t'y faire. Remarque que pour Noel, on pourra toujours t'offrir la cassette des _Bisounours _(2), ça t'adoucieras peut être...

-Du shampoing, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée non plus... Dit Alice d'une voix douce en ramassant les morceaux de vase éparts sur la moquette. A propos, c'est quoi ton nouveau parfum, Severus, _Foss-Septik N°5 _?

J'éclate de rire avec eux. Pôv' Sevie. Pour un peu j'aurais presque pitié de lui, debout, l'air misérable au milieu de mon salon dévasté, la lèvre en sang, une main sur le cou et l'imper' de travers.

-Allez, dehors, bâtard graisseux ! Ceci est une réunion de Lions. Mais avant, tu fais tes excuses à la demoiselle.

Il me jette un regard méprisant et sort de l'appartement sans prononcer un mot. Juste avant de claquer la porte, il se retourne et, le regard flamboyant de colère, il articule les mâchoires sérrées :

-C'est avec lequel que tu couches, Evans ? Potter ? Black ? Lupin ? Les trois en même temps peut être ? Ne t'en fais pas, un jour, je vous aurais.

Et moi, pour tout adieu, je lui tire mon beau majeur, en exclusivité de chez Lily, la tueuse aux yeux verts. Il renifle de colère et claque le battant de toutes ses forces.

Connard...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Franck et Alice m'ont déposée devant l'école de Minerva, et sont partis, tout sourire. Ils sont mignons, quand même, ces deux là. Membres de la milice, infiltrés, ils fournissent de précieux renseignements à la Résistance. Je leur souffle un baiser, au loin, et avale ma salive en franchissant le portail de l'école primaire de la Capitale du Nord.

-Lily ? Quelle bonne surprise !

J'embrasse chaleuresement la vieille Minerva McGonagall, et vais m'asseoir dans un coin de la salle de classe, puisque la journée n'est pas finie. Les petits me regardent un instant, puis retournent à leurs occupations. Ils sont habitués à me voir débarquer de temps en temps, même si ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi. C'est beau, les enfants : c'est beau tellement c'est confiant et innocent.

_Laissez les enfants venir à moi..._

Mon cul, ouais, pour ce que tu leur offre comme avenir, espèce de salaud... ( si Albus m'entends, je suis bonne pour l'exorcisation... )

Ils sont en train de chanter. Minerva les a réunis en petite chorale, et insistent pour qu'ils me fassent une petite démonstration. J'acquiesce en souriant, j'ai besoin de détente. J'en ai marre de toujours courir, de toujours peser chaque geste, chaque mot... De toujours faire gaffe ou je met les pieds... Pourquoi je me rends compte de ça maintenant en fait ? Je le sais depuis toujours... Peut être en voyant ces petites têtes blondes, enfants purs et sans tâches...

Je me raccroche de toutes mes forces à la pensée de James. Ne pas craquer. Surtout, ne pas craquer. L'école abrite sûrement des mouchards, ou des miliciens...

_Vois sur ton chemin_

_Gamins oubliés, égarés_

_Donne leur la main_

_Pour les mener vers d'autres lendemains_

Un petit garçon brun me jette de petits coups d'oeils curieux de temps à autres. Je lui sourit doucement. C'est moi que j'ai envie qu'on prenne par la main et qu'on emmène loin d'ici, loin de ce monde pourri... Un endroit calme, avec du soleil et James. J'appuie ma tête sur mon poing et comptemple un mouton de poussière, sur le sol, en souriant. J'aime beaucoup les enfants.

Est ce qu'un jour j'en aurai un, moi aussi ?

_Sens au coeur de la nuit_

_L'onde d'espoir_

_Ardeur de la vie_

_Sentier de gloire_

La petit aux cheveux bruns à une voix qui domine sur celle des autres. Un enfant à moi ? Et à... James ? J'en ai tellement envie... Si on souhaite très fort quelque chose, est ce que ça se réalise ? Je l'ignore.

Mais j'ai l'espoir.

_Bonheur enfantins_

_Trop vite oubliés, effacés_

_Une lumière dorée brille sans fin_

_Tout au bout du chemin_

Une lumière d'espoir. L'espoir que la vie continue. L'espoir qu'un jour, tout s'arrangera, et que tous les hommes pourront vivre en paix...

Ils chantent, ils chantent la vie et l'innocence. Le son de la vie, de leur vie... Chant de joie et d'espoir...

Je passe une main sur mon ventre. Un jour, la vie s'y formera. Un jour, elle y dormira.

Et un jour, elle naîtra.

James, je t'aime...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

-Rogue nous a trahies.

Pas besoin de préambule, ça ne sert à rien. Surtout avec elle. Elle ferme les yeux et rejette la tête en arrière.

-Alors, tout est fini.

-Non ! Tout n'est pas fini ! Si tu commence à penser comme ça, c'est toi qui est finie !

-Lily, vois la réalité en face, la force de la Résistance résidait en sa clandestinité ! Si Maugrey sait nos actions, alors tout est fichu !

-Je ne crois pas, non. Maugrey se doute depuis toujours que la Résistance est bien réelle, ces photos n'ont fait que confirmer ses suppositions. Et il ne connaît que nous deux. Tous les autres sont encore libres d'agir à leur guise. Franck, Alice, Andromeda...

Elle respire un bon coup, et moi, je m'accroche. Si même elle commence à renoncer, on est vraiment foutus.

-Merde, Minnie, je sais que c'est dur, mais accroche toi. Tu verras qu'un jour, tous ces salauds vont clamser, et que nous, on pourra enfin souffler.

Elle me regarde avec un sourire reconnaissant, mais attaque sur un autre front.

-Et toi ? Est ce que tu vas bien ?

-Moi ? Ben, je fait aller, faut bien...

-Et James ?

Je sursaute comme une petite fille prise en faute.

-Il est revenu avant-hier...

Je tripatouille mes gants, j'ai une furieuse envie de fumer pour me calmer, mais je sais que Minerva ne l'aurait jamais toléré.

-Et c'est lui et les autres Maraudeurs qui sont responsables de l'attaque de la banque centrale...

-Ca, je m'en doutais. Dit Minerva avec un sourire en coin. Je les connais comme si je les avait faits, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui les ai formés...

Je manque d'éclater de rire à ce souvenir. Oui, c'est Minnie qui a initié les Maraudeurs à l'art de la cambriole et du vol à la tire. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise d'apoplexie le jour ou elle m'a avoué ça. J'ai mis toute une semaine à m'en remettre, au moins !

-Je voulais parler de ta relation avec lui.

Je pique un fard monstrueux et laisse échapper un bruit de gorge qui en dit long sur le sujet...

-J'en conclus que ça va toujour très bien entre vous deux.

-Je ne sais pas, Minnie.

C'est sortit tout seul. Presque malgré moi. Mais j'ai envie de parler, besoin de parler de mes doutes et de ce putain d'amour qui me mine et qui me maintient en vie à la fois.

-Je l'aime, c'est certain. Plus que moi même et ma vie. Mais j'en ai marre d'être obligée de me cacher, d'être obligée de faire semblant de le traquer, et surtout, de devoir le quitter si vite à chaque fois. Alors oui, entre nous deux, ça va bien, mais entre nous et les autres, ça va très mal.

J'ai parlé très vite et sans reprendre mon souffle. Putain, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de vider son sac, depusi tout ce temps que je rumine tous ces squelettes dans le placard qui me sert de cerveau...

Elle m'attrappe doucement la main et me force à la regarder.

-Tu es jeune, Lily, et la guerre fait rage. Je sais que c'est dur, et j'était à ta place, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à gérer aussi bien que toi cette situation. Mais laisse moi te donner un conseil : ne change pas tes habitudes envers lui et que lui ne change pas les siennes envers toi. Continuez à profiter l'un de l'autre au maximum, sans retenue, et sans vous poser trop de questions. Parce que peut être que demain, vous ne serez plus là.

Je hoche la tête. C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas attendre les occasiosn spéciales, parce qu'il n'y en aura peut être plus. C'est cliché à mort, mais on s'en fout, en fait. Je l'aime et il m'aime, bordel de brin ! Le reste du monde peut aller se faire foutre, et royalement même.

-Et dit lui que tu l'aimes à chaque fois que tu le vois, et fais en sorte qu'il le sente à chaque instant de sa vie. Fait pareil pour tout ceux que tu aimes.

Minerva a balayé mes doutes d'un revers de la main. Plus jamais je ne céderais au désespoir. Et ce n'est ni un Rogue, ni un Maugrey qui m'empêcheront de continuer à rêver à cet avenir commun avec James.

A l'avenir, tout simplement.

-Minnie ?

Elle se retourne et je la sers dans mes bras par dessus la table. Ne jamais attendre.

-Merci.

Elle réponds à mon étreinte sans rien dire. Lorsque je la lâche enfin, je lui presse la main uen dernière fois, en souriant, et m'éloigne vers la porte.

-Merci pour tout, et pour tes conseils. Je vais les suivre de ce pas.

-Ah oui ? Et ou va tu donc, pour cela ?

Un sourire moitié heureux, moitié espiègle vient étirer mes lèvres.

-Je vais faire un enfant à James.

Et je part sans me retourner.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

Pas terrible, en fin de compte, ce chapitre. J'aurais peut être pas du l'écrire aussi vite... ( quoi, ma gueule ? ). Par contre, j'aime beaucoup la fin, niek niek.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Cérulane :** Je l'ai assez fait souffrir à ton goût, le Sevie d'amour ? Je me suis bien marré à lui mettre la patée, en tout cas. Merci beaucoup de ton passage, et bisous à toi.

**Lisandra :** Le moral va très bien, merci, d'autant plus que j'ai pas cours aujour'dhui, niek niek. Bisous, ma vieille.

**Lilouthephoenix :** Aime beaucoup la chanson aussi, un peu de sadisme dans un monde de guimauve, mwahaha. Merci et bisous.

**Faby.fan :** Si tu attendais un peu plus de James, ce chapitre a du te décevoir également, il y est pas du tout, lol. Mais t'inquiète pas, comme tu pex le voir, la fin laisse présager un chapitre 4 avec beaucoup, beaucoup de Jamesie ! Et puis faut pas déprimer pour Lily, elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir, lol. Merci beaucoup et bisous !

**Inalis :** Tant que ça ? Wah, merci ! Du pays des anges, hein ? Merci et gros bisous, mon grand !

**Sarah Black :** T'inquiète pas pour feufeunet, il est souvent malade... Et donc les reviews avec, forcément, snif... En tout cas, la tienne m'a vachement fait plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Mille fois merci ! Mille zibs à toé aussi !

**Callisto : **Non, j'ai pas lu les Kamo, ou alors peut être "l"idée du siècle", il y a très longtemps, mdr. Je préfère les Malaussène, niek. "1984" ? Nan, ai pas lu, mais j'écoute "1985" de Bowling for soup, xpdr. Et puis tu vas pas faire un arrête cardiaque pour quelques spaghettis froid, non ? Elle a faim, faut bien qu'elle bouffe, la pauvre petite, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi, énormes bizoux mon Italienne préférée !

**Eiream :** C'est de toi cette citation ? lol, merci beaucoup de ton soutient, ma cacahuète d'amour, je t'adore ! Gros bisoux de Douai !

**Chalagueuse :** Tu sais, quand j'ai eu cette idée, j'était sceptique aussi, lol. Je me disais : "ça y est, j'ai pété un autre fusible", mais bon, ça ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça, j'ai déjà écrit pire, lol. Merci énormément pour tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment ! Bisoux.

**Kira-303 :** Mon inspiration ? Ben je la trouve quelque part, dans le petit pois attrophié qui me sert de cerveau, lol. En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Merci et bises.

**Speedy-of-77 :** Non, je n'ai jamais vu aucun des "Resident Evil", je te jure. Je sais que ça semble bizarre, mais c'est la vérité. Tous les passages sont soit sortis de ma caboche, soit inspirés par la tonne de mangas que j'ingurgite par semaine ( je suis une intoxiquée des mangas ). A toi aussi, joyeux noel ( un peu en retrad, lol ) et une bonne année 2005 ! Merci pour tout et bisoux !

**Belval :** Ah bah, moi, j'envoie promener mon frère quand il essaie de suatter, mais là, ton cas est un peu différent, lol. Et puis t'inquiète pas pour l'avalanche de reviews, je vais m'en remettre, pas besoin de déranger Bruce Wayne pour ça, mon chou à la crème, ma poele à frire me suffit, niek niek. Je dèc', tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir, fillot. Et pis les oeufs, c'est dégueux, lol. Gros bisoux à touâ.

Merci aussi à : **Alimemcb54, Angelofil69, un lecteur anonyme, Ange Maxina **et** Cissa.**

Je ne promet rien quand au prochain chapitre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas reviewer. En tout cas, plus vous cliquerez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas, plus la suite arrivera vite ( si si, c'est vrai ! ).

Gros bisoux à tous !

* * *

(1) Je lis trop _Fruits baskets_, désolée Kyo...

(2) Un p'tit clin d'oeil à Nanath et Cali-chou que j'adore ;)


End file.
